1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to a high voltage power supply system that supplies a high voltage to a transfer roller, and an image formation apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324954 discloses a conventional high voltage power supply system that includes a transfer roller configured to transfer a toner image formed on a photosensitive drum onto a recording medium, and supplies a voltage to the transfer roller. The high voltage power supply system is configured to change an output voltage in accordance with a changing current value that will flow into the transfer roller, based only on the type of recording medium.